gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
T.J. Cummings
T.J. Cummings (Japanese: 城之内 悠二, Jonouchi Yuji) is a American bisexual pornographic film actor. He was born on July 28, 1980 in Los Angeles, California, United States. Names Jonouchi comes from Billy Herrington's soramimi "You're just riding door, don't ya?". Yuji comes from Billy's soramimi "?.". His real name is Nick Diruscio. Early on in his career, Diruscio used the name Nick Steel, but eventually phased it out in favor of T.J. Cummings, which he continues to use to this day. History Nick made his debut in Rescue 69-11 at the age of 16, presumably in a non-pornographic role. He would then start performing in 1999 for a variety of gay and transsexual films, including Lords of the Lockerroom. Around 2000, Nick began performing in primarily hetero pictures, with various bisexual roles and gay flicks. His physique grew considerably during the early 2000s, and he is noted for his muscular figure. In 2009, T.J. Cummings was in a video which showed off his current impressive physique to a pop song. T.J. Cummings has had a prolific career in the straight porn industry, having performed with known actors such as Gianna Michaels, Kendra Lust, and Asa Akira. He is still active as of 2016. Unfortunately, in 2013, T.J. Cummings had contracted AIDS.http://mikesouth.com/hiv/a-little-more-on-the-hiv-situation-8871/ Role in Gachimuchi T.J. Cummings is often pursued by Lynn Ross because of his quote referring to her as scary. Lynn Ross is also shown to pursue other characters, which respond with screaming or fear. He also taunts Billy. Notable soramimi include "Ah, more or less just straight up.", "You're supposed to be teaching me!", and "You get mad? You getting mad? You getting mad? You getting mad?". Lords of the Lockerroom In Lords of the Lockerroom, Nick Steel is a scrawny boy who is caught staring at Billy Herrington who was putting on clothes after a shower. Under the guise of being an amateur looking for some tips, Billy teaches him various wrestling pointers, until Jonouichi turns on him and shows his true intentions of taking his ass. Though initially capable of knocking him out briefly in a sleeper hold, Billy eventually overpowers Jounouchi, and leaves him lying on the floor, but not before going in anally. Foot Soldiers In Foot Soldiers, Nick Steel and another man lick each other's feet then have anal sex with each other. Older Women, Younger Men 5 In Older Women, Younger Men 5, T.J. Cummings is caught staring at a maid. His quote, "She gave me quite a show," was misheard as "茂美、怖いでしょう," or "Shigemi kowai deshou" (Meaning something along the lines of "Shigemi's scary, isn't she?"). Because of this, the woman is known as Shigemi Ikeda, Ikeda coming from another character who is named Creamstew Ikeda and known for his long pointy chin. Quotes Lords of the Lockerroom 'Billy Herrington vs. Nick Steel' Introduction * "Ah, more or less just straight up." * "Be gentle." Round 1 * "I try." * "Thanks." * (leg movement) VIX Round 2 * "Oh, you get mad? You getting mad? You getting mad? You getting mad?" * "You're supposed to be teaching me!" * "You sure you showered?" * "I want more!" * "My dick's right by your ass!" * "Teach fell asleep!" Round 3 * "Look at that ass!" Round 4 * "Shoulders up! Shoulders up!" Round 5 * "Oh, you didn't do it? You didn't do it?" * "I'm gonna make you suck my dick before you pin me!" * "Ease up man!" Final Round * "It doesn't hurt! It doesn't hurt!" Older Women, Younger Men 5 * "We have this woman, who comes in every week, cleans up a bit." (chuckles) * "Sometimes I watch her, when she does her housework. But last time she was here, she must have realized I was watching." * "She gave me quite a show." Trivia * Nick Steel is one of the few characters in the Gachimuchi universe who is bisexual. This trait is shared with Anthony Capriati, Seth Dickens, and Billy Herrington. * Jonouchi is the name of Yu-Gi-Oh! character Katsuya Jonouchi. Gallery Yuji1.png|In Lords of the Lockerroom. Shigemi1.png|In Older Women, Younger Men 5. External links * Interview at MEN of PORN (Warning: contains NSFW content and T.J. Cummings provides terrible answers) * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) References Category:Characters